


Rester En Arrière

by moonflares (jennyhearts)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: But it ended up being more of a character study than anything else, I am so sorry I wrote this at 3AM while at work, It was going to be PWP, M/M, Zen-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhearts/pseuds/moonflares
Summary: Zen just can't get enough of the jackass.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ectoBiology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBiology/gifts).



 

Han Jumin was calm.

Zen hated that Han Jumin was calm even as Zen sank to his knees, the exposed skin, thanks to the rips in his presently too-tight jeans, tingling against the cold tiled floor. Zen hated that Han Jumin’s smirk never faltered even as Zen pushed his face into the expensive, imported cotton or whatever the hell was weaved into the fabric that covered his crotch. Zen inhaled deeply, taking Han Jumin’s scent in, letting it fill him, his lungs, his blood—oh how his blood sang at the scent of Han Jumin’s expensive French cologne.

Gloved fingers wrapped around his chin. Zen’s face was tilted upwards. Red eyes squinted at the harsh, fluorescent lights shining overhead, casting a harsh shadow on Han Jumin’s face. Zen felt woozy, light-headed—

Drunk.

“Suck,” said Han Jumin. His slate eyes were glaciers but Zen has never felt as hot as he did than in that moment: kneeling, almost drooling in front of Han Jumin’s expensive fabric-covered cock, on the floor of a cramped bathroom stall.

“You’re such an asshole,” Zen gritted through his teeth. He continued to curse him out even as his fingers, trembling slightly with want, went to work on the shiny buckle of Han Jumin’s expensive imported leather belt. The belt fell to the floor with a loud clink and Zen hoped with his entire heart that the metal was scratched. Hooking his fingers into the empty belt loops, Zen tugged the pants down roughly, hoping that he had ripped a few seams along the way and Han Jumin would have to fork out some money out of the fortune he (in Zen’s honest opinion) didn’t deserve.

Han Jumin chuckled lowly, the sick smile on his face growing as he carded his fingers through Zen’s hair. He acted as if he was fascinated by the colour of it, snow-white and unlike any shade he’s ever seen before, as if he’s never tugged on the delicate strands, sometimes tearing them clean from skin in heated moments where he lost himself. “And you’re the fool who cannot resist this asshole.”

Zen rolled his eyes and made a disgruntled noise. “Just shut up and let me blow you,” with another quick tug, Han Jumin’s underwear was off. Zen pushed his briefs and pants down to pool around his knees before he palmed Han Jumin’s cock. It was already semi-hard and a few firm and determined pumps was all it took to get it to full mast.

There was a quick and precise tug on his hair. Zen ignored Han Jumin’s gaze as he took the man into his mouth.

 

. . .

 

“You just had to sink your stupid teeth in where I can’t see it, didn’t you?” Zen grumbled as he maneuvered around in front of the mirror, trying to spot the hickey that was on the back of his neck. No matter how he twisted and turned, he couldn’t spot more than a few reddening indents at one time. But he didn’t need to see the bite to know it was there, he could feel it throbbing against his pale skin, feel it sting with a Han Jumin-branded vengeance whenever a small stream of cool air would blow past it.

Han Jumin was already fully dressed: his expensive dress shirt tucked into his expensive pants and his cock tucked back into his expensive underwear. The black-haired man had his arms crossed loosely over his chest and he had a smug, _satisfied_ look on his face as he leaned against the counter. It was a face that Zen loathed to see but was unfortunately put there by none other than Zen himself.

“You didn’t object to it when I bit down there in the first place,” was Han Jumin’s cool answer.

“Well, I was a little preoccupied with having your dick up my ass, you son of a—”

The doorknob rattling silenced Zen’s angry tirade immediately. He watched with bated breath until the rattling stopped and whoever was on the other side of the door left. He let out a sigh of relief before running a hand through his damp bangs. He didn’t know why he was so paranoid. Han Jumin had made sure to lock the door after they left the stall, he had seen Han Jumin turn the lock with his own eyes.

And yet, Zen was still terrified of the idea of being caught red-handed by someone in a bathroom with Han Jumin of all people.

Han Jumin, who he claimed to hate with every fiber of his being. Han Jumin, who he had been letting fuck him to hell and back since they first met each other almost two years ago now. Han Jumin, who he would willingly, _eagerly_ , drop to his knees for in heartbeat to suck him off in public. Han Jumin, who he could not get enough of.

Han Jumin was right. Zen was a fucking idiot.

“I don’t understand your irrational fear of being seen with me,” Zen didn’t know it was possible but Han Jumin had proven him wrong by looking even more smug than before. If he wasn’t a CEO and could ruin his life without lifting an actual finger, Zen would have punched his perfect teeth out.

Zen rolled his eyes and snorted through his nose. “Of course, you wouldn’t understand. You don’t use your brain, after all,” smoothing his hair back, he grasped the strands at the base of his neck and pulled it into his signature ponytail. As he combed the tangles out with his fingers, Zen thought about how Han Jumin was (creepily) obsessed with releasing his hair from its tie whenever they fucked. Zen thought it was all very annoying and bothersome, especially with how the hair would stick to his sweat-slicked skin and just get _everywhere_ in general.

Han Jumin did not rise to Zen’s insult. He continued to lean against the counter with his arms crossed—the sterile light of the fluorescent lamps above glinting off his expensive Rolex—and continued to smirk at Zen. It made his skin crawl and tingle with a warning that Han Jumin had a secret that he didn’t let Zen in on. A secret that Zen had a sinking suspicion concerned him.

Zen put the strange sensation out of his mind. It wasn’t as if he would get the answer out of Han Jumin anyway even if he did open his mouth and let the question tumble out. It was better this way. Han Jumin did not need to know that he had this leverage over him.

With his hair back in its presentable state—thankfully, the bite was mostly covered up—there was only his jacket left to put on. Zen slipped his arms through the sleeves and swept his hands down his lapels to iron out any wrinkles. He examined his reflection again, wondering if anyone would notice his slightly flushed cheeks, his swollen lips, the glint in his carmine eyes.

“You know the drill, right?” Zen shifted his gaze to Han Jumin’s reflection in the mirror.

(No, he was not startled to see that Han Jumin already had his grey gaze on him.)

“Ten minutes after you,” Han Jumin tapped his watch.

“Good,” Zen held his stare for a minute and finding nothing remotely smart to say coming to mind, repeated, “Good.” 

Zen pushed himself away from the counter and brushed past Han Jumin, still wearing that infernal smirk.

He tried not to think about how Han Jumin’s expensive French cologne lingered in his nose even after he brushed past him, how it clung to him like a lover’s embrace even as the bathroom door clicked shut softly behind him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've finished "for fun" in a long, long time so I'm giving myself a pat on the back for sticking through with it lmao. 
> 
> I started writing it around Halloween of last year, delusional from a fever and struggling to get through an 8-hour graveyard shift at work. It was supposed to be a werewolf/vampire au in the spirit of the holidays but that went out the window when I came back to it (also while working a 8-hour graveyard shift...). Along with the paranormal elements went the gratuitous porn and what replaced it was a minor character study of our dear Hyun Ryu that no one asked for lol.
> 
> Any and all comments will be much appreciated! I disown all vocabulary and grammatical mistakes in this piece of work.
> 
> p.s. Just noticed that it's Valentine's Day lmao. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
